


The Legend Of Spyro: Mystery of the silver dragon

by Gunsknivesanddragons



Category: Legend of Spyro
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunsknivesanddragons/pseuds/Gunsknivesanddragons
Summary: During a scouting mission Spyro and Cynder. Find an injured silver dragon. Remembering only his name. What answers will they uncover; as they try to help him remember who he is.
Relationships: Cynder/Spyro/OC
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Lightning streaked across the sky in a brilliant pattern as it made it's way down; striking the earth below. It was followed by the booming sound of thunder. The wind howled carrying the rain that fell from the clouds. Down below feeling the storm's wrath was a forest. It's trees swayed back and forth in the wind. Leaves flew around in the wind with the rain; a gust of wind swept through the forest. Causing a few trees to bend; some were snapped from their roots. While others had lost a limb or two. The storm was one to remember; it was a monster born from nature's unleashed power. Nothing, no creature in their right mind would dare try and travel in this storm. It was then a scream echoed through the forest. A young dragon ran through the woods; every breath he took in burned his tired lungs. He slipped when his paw stepped into some slick mud. Thankfully he was able to keep himself standing.

He stopped and panted heavily as he tried to take in some much-needed air. Unfortunately, time was not a blessing he had. He was quickly surrounded by other dragons. Their scales shimmered from the flashes of lightning. It was almost as if they were covered in armor from head to tail. Their eyes seemed to glow a demonic red; while growls echoed from them. There were five of them; outnumbering him greatly. He bowed his head down and closed his eyes. Listening as the five dragons around him stepped closer. The moment they were inches away from him; he released a growl and his body glowed a brilliant silver. The glow itself was so beautiful; it burned away the shadows that were cast by the night. While at the same time it complimented the destructive beauty of the lightning. That night the forest was witness to a beautiful and terrifying light show. Roars echoed through the air they were filled with a mixture of anger and pain. When the light dimmed the five dragons lay about the ground unconscious. While the drake they were threatening to attack was barely standing.

He began to walk away from the battlefield; he walked almost like he was drunk. His vision was fading in and out. He began to speak to himself, "Remember...who you are." he tripped over a root; his face sliding through the mud. He lay there for a moment letting his body rest; his scales cooled by the cold, wet, mud. He had to force his body to stand and walk again. "My name is Xsdrow...". The rain began to fall heavy; he felt his body become cooler. He had to brace himself up against the bark of a tree. He was so tired but he had to keep moving. His steps were becoming sluggish and his vision was blacking out for longer periods. But, his will to keep moving kept him going. "Lied too...used me...gotta get away.". His head began to throb heavily with pain; fatigue began to win its battle over him. He has walked aimlessly through the forest. His paws dragged across the ground; his vision started to sway back and forth. He stumbled around now like a dragon that had drunk himself to stupidity. "Chose...to be reborn...by forgetting...can't remember...loosing my...my...I am Xsdrow. My name.". He then felt no ground beneath his front right paw; he then felt the pull of gravity on his body. He fell down towards a river that was filled with ferocious rapids. He managed to get one last clear look at the river; before fatigue claimed him and he passed out. "Xsdrow...is my name."

The drake's body crashed into the water below. He sunk like a rock to the bottom of the river, but the current caught him and picked him up. It bashed and thrashed him against the rocks underneath. It showed him no mercy; it smashed him against large rocks, submerged trees, cut his scales with jagged rocks. It showed what little mercy it had and allowed the dragon's body to float to the surface. But, the river was not done with its punishment. The drake was then sent falling over a large waterfall; he fell without motion. Almost like a rock that he been dropped; his body landed with a loud splash. It was then the river calmed down and carried him to a nearby bank of smooth river rocks and pebbles. The water rested his body gently on the cold wet ground. His breathing was calm and his body seemed almost relaxed. He looked almost like a drake who was ready to accept death's peaceful slumber.

"Xsdrow..."

Over the horizon, the sun began it's a slow ascent into the sky. It rays stretching and burning away the darkness of the night. With its rays, it brought it's comforting warmth; allowing everything the night had cooled to wake. Birds chirped their morning songs, Flowers opened their lovely petals, while many creatures began to come out of their homes. The sun eventually fully ascended into its early morning position in the sky. Down on the earth below its rays illuminated a city surround by a giant wall. Some parts of its defensive wall were damaged severely. While other parts showed minor signs of repair. In the city, various creatures walked it's stone paths. Moles, cheetahs, and dragons were the city's inhabitants. Close to the center of the city, there was a massive temple. Inside the temple, many young dragons walked about. Some were socializing with their friends; while others were heading to their classes. Inside one of the many rooms, a male purple dragon woke from his peaceful slumber. He yawned a little as he stretched himself out; various parts of his body cracking and becoming limber.

Once awake he walked out of his room and out into the hall. He received many greetings from his fellow dragons. He responded with greetings of his own before he started to walk down the hall. He passed many dragons on his walk. Many gave him a small wave or simple upwards tilt of the head. His pleasant walk was soon interrupted by pressure on this end of his tail. He was about to ask who had stepped on his tail. But, before he could ask his question was answered. But, the answer was in the form of a giggle. It caused a look of annoyance to appear on his face.

From behind him, a female voice greeted him, "Good morning, Spyro."

Spyro released a sigh of irritation before he responded, "Ember, get off my tail." his command was heard and he felt his tail freed. He turned himself around; coming face to face with a pink colored dragoness. She was smiling at him; while he looked at her with a serious look.

She spoke, "Someone is a bit grumpy this morning," she giggled a little as she walked closer to him and asked, "What happen did you wake up on the wrong side?"

He thought, "No, I was fine until you showed up again." He then asked, "What do you want Ember?" He didn't care about how his voice sounded. This dragoness had been bugging him for a while now.

She rolled her eyes before she spoke, "Well, grumpy, I was wondering if you would like-.?"

He quickly interrupted her, "Not interested." he then turned and started to walk away; only to have her stop him again.

Ember spoke, "But, I haven't even."

Spyro interrupted her again, "You ask me the same question over and over again every morning. And, like all of the other times my answer is no," he turned and looked at her with a glare before he continued, "Now leave me alone!" He turned back and started to quickly walk away from her. He didn't care if he had hurt her feelings; he just wanted to get away from the pink pest.

Spyro had known Ember for a long time; she claimed to have a crush on him. But, he knew she only liked him for one thing. It was his status as the legendary purple dragon. The one who defeated the dark master and saved the world from his wrath. But, he knew he did not do it alone. He had help from others; others that he considered his closest friends. He had lost one, his mentor and almost father figure, Ignitus. The former guardian of fire. There was another who also helped him in the fight against Malefor. And, he was going to go see her. He made his way across the temple and down a series of halls. He soon arrived at one lonely door; he lifted his paw and gently knocked on the door.

He heard the sound of footsteps walking up to the door. He heard its lock becomes unlocked and when the door opened. He was face to face with a beautiful black dragoness. He smiled at her while she smiled at him and the two embraced each other. He had unfolded his wings so that he could hug her and she had done the same. They held each other for a few minutes before breaking the tender embrace.

He greeted her, "Good morning, Cynder."

She smiled and returned his greeting, "Good morning, Spyro." She then asked, "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded before asking, "You?"

She answered, "I did," He stepped out of her way and she walked out into the hallway. She closed the door to her room and together they started to walk down the hall. She then asked, "Have you already got your assignments for today?"

He shook his head, "Not yet," He sighed heavily before he continued, "I'm hoping today it's easy. Yesterday, me, Volteer, and two others had to deal with a small slaver camp." he groaned as he felt a small sting of pain in his back, "I'm still sore from yesterday." He finished; earning a gentle nuzzle from her.

Since the defeat of Malefor, one would think the war would be over. Unfortunately, that was not the case in the matter. There were still portions of the ape army scattered about the realm. Some they were keeping eyes on just in case they got too close to a settlement. Or, they showed signs of hostile intent towards the damaged city. While others had to attack because they were threatening the city or they were slaver camps. Camps where they kept dragon, mole, and cheetah prisoners. Thankfully most of the ape settlements were docile. Their leaders claiming each of them served only to protect their families from harm. But, the dragons were still leery of them.

On top of that, the guardians were assigning the young and able to daily assignments. It was either search and destroy, recon, or simple scouting mission. The scouting missions were the easiest; that was what everyone hoped for their assignments. Scouting was only for one of many things. Finding dragons that survived the war, searching for hunting lands that had no claim, and observing ape settlements. Recon assignments were not much different from scouting. But, a recon team had more fighters than scouts. If a recon team managed to locate an ape settlement or troop movement that posed a threat to the city. They were authorized to immediately destroy the group. The last one search and destroy; well the name says it all. Lately, he and she had been assigned the search and destroy missions. Simply because of their actions from the war.

The two walked together through the halls of the temple; they were heading right for the hall of the guardians. They passed more than a few dragons on their way there. Some of them greeted Spyro as he passed them by. While more than a few of them gave hateful glares towards Cynder. Some even whispering curses at her under their breaths. She sighed on the inside; growing tired of the malice she would receive from her own kind. They hated her for just existing; they called her a traitor and a monster behind her back. Although, through time she had learned to block and tune them out. But, sometimes the hateful words would get under her scales.

Spyro gently nuzzled Cynder causing her to jump at the sudden contact. It caused her to smiled as she nuzzled him back. Both of them purred gently as they continued their walk. Not caring about who saw them. Eventually, they reached their destination; inside the room, they saw the three guardians. The guardian of electricity, Volteer. The guardian of earth, Terrador. And, the guardian of ice and the new leader of the temple, Cyril. Currently, Terrador and Cyril were giving tasks to those who came before them. While Volteer looked up, smiled, and motioned for the two to approach.

Spyro sighed before he spoke, "Lets' get this over with." The two then walked up to the guardian.

Spyro flew through the air without a care in the world; his movements were graceful. Almost like he was dancing in the sky. Behind him flew Cynder who was mimicking his movements. They were both laughing as they flew. Enjoying the flight; feeling the warm air move across their scales. They were lucky Volteer had assigned them to scouting mission today. They were scouting a recently discovered area to the north. Early scout reports said that a second massive river was located there. So the primary goal of this mission was finding vacant land for a potential outpost. As they flew through the air; they both enjoyed each other's company. This was a much-needed change the two needed.

They flew until they found the river mentioned; the followed it downstream. Hoping to find land for a potential outpost. Although, Warfang was a great city where many called home. It was starting to face many problems. The primary problem being overpopulation. Although the war had claimed many lives; surprisingly many dragons had survived the war. And, when the call went out saying that Warfang was safe. Many groups of dragons had made the journey back to the city. The only other problem was the city's defensive wall. Many sections of the wall were either still under repair or remained crumbled and destroyed. So the idea of an outpost was great; for it could lead to a potential settlement.

Spyro thought, "All we need is one. We just need the first one.". He looked back at the dragoness flying behind him; recently the two had talked about leaving Waring. Although they knew the city needed them for the missions. It was the unwanted attention of others they wanted to get away from. So they both decided if an outpost could be settled they would be a part of the settlement.

He looked back and called out, "Cynder."

She responded, "Yes, Spyro."

He asked her, "How are you back there?"

She answered, "I'm fine," She then asked him, "How about you?"

He replied, "I'm fine as well," He paused for a moment to check their surroundings before he asked, "Do you see anything?"

She answered, "Nothing yet. Do you want to keep flying downstream?"

Spyro nodded and the two continued flyings; following the river to wherever it was flowing. It eventually leads them to a large waterfall; which flowed down into a smaller river. They flew down and settled themselves on a side of the river. Giving their wings a much-needed break from the long flight. Both of them walked forward to take a drink from the river. The water was cool and refreshing; a splash, scream, and laugh suddenly echoed through the air. Spyro's body shook from the sudden drop in temperature. Water dripped off of his body; he looked at Cynder who was laughing. Apparently, she had used her wind elemental breath; to lift a small ball of water out of the river and over him. Her laughing soon stopped when she saw a devious grin stretch across Spyro's face.

Cynder spoke, "No," She took a step back as Spyro stepped closer, "No, no, no!" She screamed and started to run away from him. She knew exactly what he was going to do.

Spyro laughed as he chased after her; before the day was over he was going to get her back. But, just as quickly as she started running. She had suddenly tripped on something; causing her to stumble and roll. He was right behind her; he tried to stop himself from running but the slick ground underneath provided no traction. He ended up accidentally crashing into her; both of the groaning from the impact.

Spyro asked, "Cynder, are you okay?"

She answered, "I'm fine," She shook her head a little to clear it before asking, "What did I trip over?"

The looked back to see what it was only to gasp in shock. A few feet away from them lay a dragon with silver scales. They moved closer to get a better look at the drake. He looked to be about their age and his body was covered in various scars and bruises. Cynder noticed how swollen his front left leg was. Meaning it was either badly sprained or worse broken. Spyro knelt down and put his ear to the drake's chest.

Spyro sighed in relief before he spoke, "I can heartbeat. He's alive." He could hear Cynder release a sigh of relief of her own.

Spyro looked around unfortunately there were no life gems anywhere nearby. And, since this was a scouting mission neither of them was supplied with any. There was no what they could fly him out of there. So there was only one thing they could do. Spyro knelt down and tried his best to move the dragon on top of his back. He got most of him on but Cynder had to help get him steady on his back. When Spyro was adjusted to the weight he stood up and they began the long walk back to Waring.

Pain, a throbbing pain coursed all around him. He couldn't hear, think, smell, all he could do was feel. The pain was dull but it came like crashing waves on a beach. Wave after endless wave of dull pain. But, it wasn't just the pain that he was feeling. No, he also felt a comforting warmth. Sight began to slowly return to him. At first, it was just pale white light; followed by various blotches of color. They had no shape or distinct form; it was just color. He had to blink his eye's a couple of times into focus. Eventually, his sight was restored; at first, all he could see was a shade of purple. He tried to lift his head but his body refused. Groaning loudly in frustration in pain; the drake had a sudden surge of energy. He ended up rolling himself off of whatever he was on. Only to land face-first on the cold hard ground; causing himself to moan in pain again. When his eye's opened he was face to face with two dragons he did not.

He shot to his feet with a yell of both surprise and pain; his leg curling upwards as he steadied himself on his three good ones. He backed away from the two giving off a threatening growl; while also staring at the with a glare.

He roared, "Who are you?" another growl followed shortly after.

Both Spyro and Cynder kept their distance from the drake. They knew something like this was possibly going to happen. They just didn't expect it to happen so soon; after all the dragon in front of them seemed to be out of it. They wondered how he got the strength to roll himself off and stand. The drake gave off another growl. Only to stumble slightly his legs were giving out from underneath him. He could feel himself about to fall over, but the impact of the ground never came. He looked and saw that the purple dragon he just growled at; was now keeping him from falling.

Spyro spoke, "Don't move," His voice sounded gentle, "You're hurt. We just want to help you."

The dragon responded, "Help?"

Spyro felt the dragon go limp against him; it was possible the drake had a small surge of adrenaline shoot through him. It gave him enough strength to stand. But, his injuries sapped what little strength he had away. Again the two had to get him back onto Spyro's back and once back on the started for the city again.

It was night time by the time the two had made it back to the temple. Volteer was just about to send a search party for them; thankfully though they showed up before he could. The guardian had almost lectured but when he saw the injured dragon on Spyro's back. His focus was on the injured dragons' care. It didn't take them long to get to the drake to the temple's infirmary. The drake was now resting in front of a large life gem. The injuries on and inside his body were slowly being healed. He eventually released a groan and slowly his eyes began to open again. He tried to push himself up to stand. But, he was gently pushed back down; he looked up seeing a larger dragon standing above him.

The dragon spoke, "Don't try and move; your body isn't fully healed yet."

Xsdrow asked, "Where am I?"

The dragon answered, "You're inside the temple infirmary," He paused a moment and checked the young drake over before he continued, "You're lucky, Spyro and Cynder, found you when they did. Another day out there and you were most likely, positively, undoubtedly." A cough interrupted him and the dragon stopped before he could continue.

Xsdrow looked for where the cough had come from. His eyes falling on the two dragons he had met earlier. Both of them looked at him with gentle yet concerned faces.

He spoke to them, "You're the ones from earlier."

Both of them nodded as they walked closer to him. When they were close enough Spyro spoke, "Yes, my name is Spyro," He motioned towards Cynder, "and this Cynder. What's your name?"

Xsdrow answered, "Xsdrow, my name is Xsdrow."

Cynder asked, "Xsdrow, do you remember what happened to you? Did someone do this to you?"

Xsdrow though for a moment only to shake his head, "No, I don't remember," he paused a moment as his eyes began to go wide in shock and possible horror. He then continued in a panicked voice, "I...I don't remember. I don't remember!" he tried to stand again but the larger dragon kept him from standing.

Volteer spoke, "Xsdrow, calm down. It's okay." He tried to reassure him but failed.

Xsdrow continued, "No! I can't remember anything else! All I can remember is my name nothing else! I can't remember!" The young drake began to push harder against the larger dragons' paw. He shouted, "Let me up!"

Volteer tried his best to calm Xsdrow but he continued to push against his paw. He grew worried for him; his body still needed to heal. But, unfortunately, he was confused and scared. The poor drake was possibly suffering from amnesia. A thought crossed his mind and he turned his head to look at Spyro and Cynder. The two looked up at him with looks of worry. He motioned his head towards Xsdrow; they looked at him and then back to Volteer and nodded.

The moment Xsdrow felt the paw leave his back; he was about to stand. But, once more he was gently pushed back down. Only this time it was by both Spyro and Cynder. He looked at both of them; his eyes wide in fear and confusion. He looked almost like a scared animal about to be attacked by a predator.

Spyro spoke, "Xsdrow, it's okay you're safe now." he tried to make his voice sound as gentle as possible.

Cynder then spoke, You're okay. You're in the temple now; you need to rest."

Xsdrow's slowly returned to normal and soon he found himself lying back down in front of the crystal. The two began to move away from them; only to stop as he almost shot up again.

Xsdrow pleaded, "Please, don't leave me alone," His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke his weak plea, "I'm...I'm scared." He finished.

The two looked at each other and nodded before they layed themselves down next to him. They could feel and hear him calming down. The even heard him say "Thank you" but it was so quiet; it was almost like he had just moved his mouth without talking. Volteer smiled and walked out of the infirmary. They finally had him calm and they no longer needed him. The moment he walked out he headed for the guardian's chambers. He had to inform the other two about what had happened quickly. That way they could handle it together. Eventually, though, Xsdrow had fallen asleep once more. The other two had followed shortly after. As Xsdrow slept he swore he heard a voice whispering in his ear.

The voice was soft and clear as it whispered, "Claiomh Iustitia."

Well, this is the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction. I am nervous and I don't even know if my writing is good or not. Truth be told a friend of mine got me started in this. So, yeah, take it easy on the new guy lol. Anyway, my friend told me the rules of the site and how I need to put it. I own nothing from the Legend of Spyro or any characters used. Just my OC Xsdrow. Well, that was it. Anyway, well, yeah...I'm just gonna stop typing now.


	2. Chapter 2

Xsdrow tried his best to hide the painful ache that shot from his leg. This morning the temple's healer put a splint on his leg; although it felt uncomfortable to wear and it itched like crazy. It still allowed him to move around; without the possibility of injuring his leg further. It felt weird to stand on his leg. It hurt a little when he would put pressure on it; but, it just felt really odd to stand on. He wondered if that was why he was limping. Spyro noticed how Xsdrow was walking earlier; he knew the feeling of a broken leg all too well. The prolonged feeling of numbness followed by dull aches. He was still against Cyrils' assignment for him today. He had to show Xsdrow around and get him enrolled in the temples academy. Although Xsdrow said he was okay walking on his leg; Spyro knew he was only putting on an act.

Spyro asked, "Xsdrow," He looked towards him, "Are you okay? Need a rest?"

Xsdrow rolled his eyes before he answered, "For the third time, no. I am fine," He sighed before he continued, "We haven't even gotten to the first part of the temple yet."

Spyro chuckled nervously as they continued to walk through the halls of the temple. As they walked Xsdrow became lost in his thoughts; he knew his name. But, that was all he knew about himself. He couldn't remember anything else. Where he came from, who his parents were if he had any brothers or sisters. There was nothing; it was all blank. He remembered the word the dragon from the infirmary used for his case. Amnesia, it meant he had suffered some kind of trauma to his head or mind and it caused him to forget everything. It made him more grateful to know he could remember his name. In time he was told his memories would come back to him. But, time was something he felt he was running out of.

The two walked in silence to the first area of the temple. It was a large open courtyard where more than a few dragons were gathered. Xsdrow saw how somewhere talking with others; while others were focused on studying various books and scrolls they had with them. A cool breeze blew through the yard. The scent of flowers soon entered their noses.

Xsdrow asked, "What's this area?"

Spyro answered, "The courtyard; many dragons come here during their free time or lunchtime. Come here to catch up on their studies or just see their friends."

Xsdrow looked around the area; noticing how some dragons were staring at him. Only to immediately go back to what they were doing before. The ones who were studying seemed to pay him no mind. But, the ones who were talking with others. They seemed to strike up a small conversation about his identity. Before they got back onto their previous topic. The two then left the courtyard and started down another hallway. A twinge of pain shot through Xsdrows' leg causing him to limp for a moment. But, he quickly steadied himself and continued walking normally.

Spyro noticed and asked him, "Do you need a rest?"

He answered, "No, I'm fine," He then commented, "Thanks for the concern though."

The two continued and reached the next area of the temple; it was a large room filled to the brim with potions, crystals, and all sorts of other gadgets. Xsdrow observed the room in awe; his sight soon fell on multiple desks. Atop the desks were various glasses of different shapes and sizes. It made him wonder what this room was used for.

He asked, "What's this room?"

Spyro answered, "This is actually a brand new class the guardians have started teaching," He walked over to a nearby desk and picked up a small book. He then walked back and set the book down in front of Xsdrow. He then continued, "It's a potions class. Volteer recently discovered how to turn life crystals into a liquid form. He's teaching us how to do it; that way if any of the other Artisans need healing. We can help them without risking their safety by flying."

Xsdrow questioned, "Artisans? What are Artisans?"

Spyro replied, "That's an answer best left for another time," He then picked the book back up and placed it back where he had found it and continued, "Come on. There's still plenty more to see before we get you enrolled." He then leads him out of the room and back into the hallways.

Room by room they traveled through the temple. Passing many dragons in the process; some had greeted Spyro as they passed by. While many just simply stared at Xsdrow before they continued on their way. After the potions class, Spyro had shown him to the library. It was huge and filled with many kinds of scrolls and books. It was a nice, quiet, peaceful place. A place where one who preferred thing quiet and peaceful could rest. After that, They left and made their way to the metal works and masonry studies. It was their dragons learned about forging weapons and armor and construction. Skills that were greatly needed for the city. The two visited many rooms and areas of the temple; eventually, they found their way to Cyril. Who had him enrolled in the temples classes; at the moment the two were back at the courtyard. It was the middle of the afternoon; meaning everyone was already at their next class. Xsdrow was studying the schedule he had been given. Reading off the various classes that had been picked out for him.

Spyro nudged him causing him to jump; he chuckled before he asked, "What classes do you have?"

Xsdrow looked down at the list and answered, "Well my first class is potions and my second class is literary arts," he paused a moment before he continued, "My third class is combat training."

Spyro interrupted him, "I have combat training for my third class also," He smiled before he continued, "Hey, maybe we can spar with each other tomorrow." The thought was dismissed when Xsdrow motioned towards his leg, "Oh, right." He chuckled nervously. Xsdrow released a small chuckle of his own before he continued to memorize his schedule.

Cynder's voice called off from their right, "Hey!" The two looked at her as she walked towards them, "How did everything go?" she sat down next to Spyro.

Spyro answered, "It went great; we've got him enrolled and everything today."

As Spyro explained what all had happened today to Cynder. Xsdrow had become lost in his thoughts. He stared down at his schedule wondering what all he would be good at. Wondering if he was good at any of it. It was then a massive throb of pain coursed through his head; he groaned and brought a paw up. Trying his best to gently massage his headache away. He looked up from his schedule just in time to see a dragon staring at them. He grew confused how long had that dragon been standing there?

Spyro's spoke, "Xsdrow?"

Xsdrow jumped at the sound of his name being called; he looked at Spyro and asked, " Yes, Spyro?"

He replied, "I asked if you wanted me to go ahead and show you to your room?"

Xsdrow nodded and the three got up and started walking through the halls of the temple again. The three eventually reached a door in the south wing of the temple. Slowly, Xsdrow walked up to the door and pushed it open. It opened and the three walked into the room. The room was just a basic room; it had a desk chair and bed. That was all it had; meaning the occupant of the room could decorate it as they saw fit. Xsdrow looked around and smiled happily.

Cynder asked, "What do you think Xsdrow?"

Xsdrow answered, "This is great," he ran a paw across the desk, "To be honest I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

Spyro smiled before he commented, "That's great. I'm sure you'll like your classes and living here in the temple."

Cynder saw this as an opportunity to add a quick comment, "The only thing you may not like is the assignments." This caused bother her and Spyro to laugh.

Xsdrow questioned, "Assignments?"

Spyro spoke up, "When your leg is fully healed; that is when you'll have to worry about them."

When the laughter died down and everyone had become settled. Spyro and Cynder said their goodbyes and left him alone. He closed his door and noticed there was a lock on it. He reached up and locked the door; before walking towards the bed. The moment his body met the soft mattress he sighed in comfort. He lay there for a moment allowing his body to rest and relax. He soon found himself fast asleep. After a while, he began to feel the warmth of the sun on his scales. He groaned in annoyance at how fast the day could take the night away. Slowly he opened his eyes; only to see a clear blue sky above. He immediately shot up and looked around. He was outside in the middle of a large open field; the sky was clear and the wind was a perfect mixture of cool and warm.

He began to aimlessly walk in a single direction. He had no reason to start walking; he just simply felt like walking. It felt strange and natural at the same time. Almost as if he knew exactly what he was doing; while at the same time he had no idea what he was doing. He was just simply doing it. He eventually found himself standing in front of strange stone statues. One statue was of a large dragon laying on his stomach. The dragon was in a submissive stance; but, why? He looked over at the other statue in front of the dragon. It was of a tall bipedal creature; it looks almost like an ape, but it wasn't an ape. It wore a cape around its shoulders and in its right hand, it held a large sword. What was he seeing; why was he seeing this? He then felt the urge to turn around. When he did he was suddenly hit with a large gust of wind. It pushed him backward and up into the air.

Xsdrow quickly sat up in his bed; jolted awake from his strange dream. His body felt very hot and his head throbbed with pain. Slowly he got up from his bed and walked out into the hall. He tried his best to roll his steps to keep from making too much noise. But, his injured leg would cause him to limp every now and then. Making him almost stumble over. He eventually came to the courtyard; the cool night air made him release a sigh of relief. He walked a little way forward; only to suddenly feel a presence behind him. He turned around only to see another dragon cover in a dark hood.

Xsdrow asked, "Who are you?"

The silence that followed his question was tense. There was a pressure in the air; a pressure so great one's self may find it difficult to breathe. Something was about to happen and whatever it was. It wasn't going to be good.

"I am."

The voice was barely above a whisper; if there was any other noise it would easily be muffled by it. It was then the dragon start to slowly walk towards him. Xsdrow started to back away; he didn't know what this dragon wanted. But, he was sure he did not want to be apart of it. He turned to run only to be met with the same dragon that was still walking towards him.

He exclaimed in fright, "What in the?!" he turned to run in another direction and he saw the dragon appear again. No matter where he turns to run; the dragon would still appear in front of him. He didn't know what to do there was no escape. He started to back away with every step the dragon took; which eventually lead him into a tree. He looked on in horror as the dragon eventually stopped just in front of him. He still couldn't see the dragon's face but he could feel its eyes on him. He knew its eyes were staring right into his.

"I am."

The silence returned and at the moment Xsdrow felt that he was gonna die.

"The tenth."

The dragon moved its head closer to his; Xsdrow could feel it's breath on him. Given the amount of air that was breathed onto him; the dragon must have had its mouth open. Meaning it was probably about to sink its fang into his neck. Xsdrow's heart began to beat rapidly inside his chest; his breathing becoming close to hyperventilating. While his mind it was crazed with fear.

"We."

It was at the moment he passed out due to fear. By the time morning came; he was found by the temples, other inhabitants. When he first awoke from his fear-induced slumber. He screamed and thrashed about like a dragon gone mad. To keep him from hurting others and himself; they had to tranquilize him. Once more he was taken back to the temple infirmary. But, as he was being carried there. His eyes opened for a moment and he saw the dragon standing by the tree.

"Amxhcete."

well here's chapter two. I really don't know what to type and I'm still pretty nervous. I noticed I got two reviews so thank you to the two for the reviews really appreciate it. And, before I forget I own nothing from Spyro just the characters I'm using. And, well...well that's it...yeah...I'm gonna stop typing now before I make this awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a little over a week since I started here at the temple. Yesterday, Cyril gave me this journal to write down my thoughts. I really have no idea what to write; there's nothing really important on my mind. I guess I could write about my classes. There are some that I enjoy and others I don't really have strong feelings for. Potions is a fun class; already I've managed to make two elemental elixirs and a power booster. It's neat breaking down crystals and crushing them into a powder. I think the hardest part though is boiling the mixture. Well, it's hard just for me. I don't think I have any elemental powers. First, it was during potions class when I couldn't breathe just a basic fire breath. Then during combat training; I truly found out I couldn't breathe any kind of breath. The guardians say it could be a result of my amnesia. But, amnesia affects memory; I may have forgotten where I came from. But, my body should've remembered its own basic movements of attack. I'm confused and I'm angry. I want to remember but nothing is coming back to me. I even tried looking inside scrolls and books at the library. Even they have no information about my kind.

Xsdrow stopped the quill tip just inches away from the book's paper. He held the quill still for a moment; before he sighed and placed it back into the ink bottle. He sighed as he got up and gently shook his paw. He walked towards the door to his room and out into the hallway. He began to walk towards the combat hall; his leg didn't bother him as much as it used to. But, every so often he would feel the ache. The reason why he was heading to the combat hall; was because he had an extra class he had to attend. Terrador deemed it necessary that way he could eventually learn what element he was. He hated the way he was right now. He had no memory of home, how it ended up barely alive on the side of a river, and he couldn't use a single breath. He even began to wonder if he was even a dragon. He sighed heavily and continued his walk; eventually arriving at the room.

A few dragons that were already in there turned and looked the moment he entered. Only to go back to what they were doing before he walked in. He shook his head and began to walk over to a place that was away from the small group of dragons. He was then shoved hard making him grunt a little. He turned and looked seeing a dragon a little taller than him standing in front of him. The dragon had dark blue scales with a green underbelly.

The dragon taunted, "Well, well well, if it isn't the weakling."

Xsdrow ignored the comment before asking out of annoyance, "What do you want Garm?"

Garm walked a little closer to him before he answered, "Oh, nothing," He then suddenly tail whipped Xsdrows legs out from under him, "Just wanted to remind you of your place."

Xsdrow growled as he slowly got back up; before he could do anything though. Terrador had walked in; beside him walked both Spyro and Cynder. He watched as Garm shot him a quick smile before walking over to the group. Xsdrow once more had to let his anger go. He walked over and joined the group as the earth guardian began to inform them about the class lesson.

The class was going to test on their elemental breaths. Each of them would have to use it on a training dummy. But, it wasn't a test of strength. No, this was a test of endurance; Terrador wanted to see how long they could hold their attacks before taking in another breath. He used both Spyro and Cynder as examples. Both of them had the endurance of guardians. Meaning they could use one breath of attack for more than a minute. Something that could easily help them when in battle. One by one each of them was tested. Some fairing better than others; while more than a few needed a little more work. When it was Xsdrows' turn he sighed as he took in a breath. Only to exhale nothing but the same air he had taken in. That earned him laughter from his fellow classmates. Thankfully Terrador made them all stop as he walked back to join them.

Terrador then heard one of his students coughing loudly. It was a fire dragon; who was coughing out black smoke. The guardian walked over to him and motioned for him to head towards the door.

Terrador spoke, "I have to take Firespout to see Volteer. Till then all of you are to remain here understood." He received nods from all of them; before he leads the coughing dragon out.

The moment they all saw the guardian's tail leave sight; they each began talking to one another. Some talking about their recent training; while others talked about other topics. Spyro and Cynder noticed how Xsdrow distanced himself from the others. The two grew worried and started to walk over to him. Unfortunately, they were not the first ones to notice him sitting by himself. Garm had already walked up to him and was already twisting his talon in his wounds.

Garm continued to speak, "You know you're not a dragon right?" He received no answer but he noticed the look on Xsdrow's face. It caused him to smile as he continued, "I mean what dragon can't even use the elements. You sure you're not some other creature pretending to be a dragon," He was still answered by silence. A sinister look appeared on his face, "Is that it, huh? Are you some creature wearing a mask." He then reached forward and grabbed one of Xsdrow's horns.

Xsdrow yelled out of both surprise and anger as his head was suddenly pulled on. Out of anger he brought his right paw back, extended his talons, and swiped hard in front of him. He felt his claws hit something hard. Immediately his horn was released and he shook his head from the relief. But, the moment he looked forward; he saw what he had done. On the ground in front of him lay pieces of Garm's right horn. Apparently, he had slashed just the top of it clean off. He looked forward at Garm; who was glaring at him.

He spoke in a very cold voice, "Bad move, weakling."

Garm then released a roar and charged Xsdrow; hitting him hard directly in the chest and knocking him back. Spyro and Cynder tried to stop the fight. But, they were blocked off by the others who had circled the two. The word "Fight" being chanted over and over again as they watched the two. Garm attacked Xsdrow without mercy; especially if he had a clear shot at his injured leg. He was clawing him, breathing his water breath on him, cutting him with his tail blade, and ramming him as hard as he could. While Xsdrow was barely putting up a fight. He tried to dodge or block the attacks. But, he would only end up getting more hurt. This dragon was too strong for him to fight. He was rammed hard and he went skidding on the floor. He groaned a little as he tried to stand back up.

As Garm slowly walked up to the drake he spoke in a taunting voice, "You are a pathetic excuse for a dragon," He watched as Xsdrow fell to the ground when he was halfway up, "You can't breathe fire, can't fight, you can't even stand on your own two legs for ancestor's sake," When he was close enough he stood on top of him and pinned him to the ground. He continued, "Before I put you out of our misery. Let me tell you what I'm going to do." He then brought his head down and whispered something into his ear.

Terrador turned the corner and was walking down the hall towards the combat room. In the distance, he saw a strange silver light shinning. He then sensed a strange surge of energy and began to run towards it. He recognized the energy as an attack from a charged fury. And, given the direction, it was coming from. He had to quickly get back to his students; before any of them got hurt. The closer he got to his students; the brighter the glow got. The moment he reached the door the glow stopped. Gently, he opened the door and entered the room. He saw his students looking on in horror; he followed their gaze to two other students. Garm lay on the floor beaten to crying and quivering mass. While Xsdrow had a look of shock and confusion on his face.

Xsdrow asked, "What happened?"

After dismissing the class, having Garm taken to the infirmary, and returning to the guardian's wing of the temple. Terrador slowly paced back and forth in front of both Spyro and Cynder. Both of them waited nervously for him to turn and look at them. Neither of them knew exactly what they were going to say. How could they explain what happened? They couldn't even believe what had happened.

Terrador stopped his pacing and turned to look at them. He sat down before he spoke a single command, "Tell me what happened."

Both Spyro and Cynder looked at each other; for a moment they just stared at the other. Before Spyro nodded and looked back at the guardian; he took in a breath and spoke, "We're not sure what happened, Terrador. It happened so fast."

The two were doing their best to push through the group of dragons that had surrounded the two. It was then a silver light suddenly shined from the center; blinding everyone around it. Garm was thrown hard away from the group. He hit and skidded across the ground hard. He was stopped when he hit the wall on the opposite side of the room. The group quickly dispersed just as the light finally began to dim. None of them could believe what they were seeing. There standing before them was Xsdrow; only this time it looked like he was wearing full body armor.

Terrador questioned, "The armor just appeared on him?"

Spyro nodded and spoke, "Yes," He sighed in irritation, "I know it sounds hard to believe. But, it's the truth." He finished.

Garm slowly got up as he stared forward at the dragon. He then growled before he released a stream of water. Just before the water hit him Xsdrow turned and struck the water with his tail blade. It caused the water to split into two separate streams. The crowd behind him had to move out of the way from the attack. Because water attacks from water dragons used water that was heated with dragon their dragon fire. Xsdrow slowly turned to face Garm again; his eyes glaring daggers at the dragon in front of him. He began to walk forward; while Garm continued to attack him. He shot stream after stream of basic water attacks. But, every time Xsdrow would use his wings to block them. Like the rest of his body; his wings were covered in silver metallic armor.

Terrador, "So he used his tail blade like a sword and his wings as a shield," The earth guardian paused for a moment, "That is...odd?"

Cynder questioned, "How so?"

Terrador looked at her and answered, "Tail blades; although their name says what they are. Are not exactly blades. Think of them as another bone for our body; except this one grows out. Almost like our horns do."

Cynder asked, "But, what about mine?" She brought her tail around and showed him her scythe-like blade.

He sighed as he answered, "That's because of what Malefor did to you; back when you served him." He watched as Cynder nodded sadly; only to be gently nuzzled by Spyro. He continued with another question, "What else happened?"

Xsdrow had closed the gap between them; he was face to face with Garm. Who was ready to launch another attack. But, when he took in a breath; the only thing that came out was the air he had breathed in. That meant only one thing to the dragon; he was out of energy. He looked in horror as Xsdrow suddenly grabbed him and hurled him into the air. While in the air he jumped and delivered three hard slashes. The third slammed him hard into the ground below. Garm coughed loudly as the air was knocked out of him. Before he could recover he was rammed hard and dragged across the floor. Xsdrow slammed him into a wall and delivered a hard hit to the dragon's gut. Before he pulled his head forward and slammed it back against the wall hard. But, the punishment was far from over. He then grabbed Garm, unfolded his wings, and flew up. He then threw him back down into the floor; just before he curled himself into a ball and fell. When he hit the dragon below; the impact itself cracked the floor around them.

Spyro finished, "After that Xsdrow turned back to normal and that was when you walked in."

Terrador was quiet for a very long time; his pacing resumed and a serious look came upon his face. He then spoke, "So, Xsdrow does have powers." He then made his way out of the room; he spoke to the two, "I have to go talk to Volteer and Cyril about this. They may know more about this than me; until then I need you two to keep an eye on Xsdrow. Can both of you do that?" He received nods from both of them. He nodded in return and then left to find the other two guardians. While Spyro and Cynder went looking for Xsdrow.

Okay, chapter 3...um...yeah that's an accomplishment I think. I mean...yeah, I'm just gonna stop and put I own nothing from Spyro just the characters being used...read a good story in the loud house section...okay I'm stopping now...okay now I'm done...yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

anFiction  
Just In  
Community  
Forum  
V  
More  
The legend of Spyro mystery of the silver dragon by Gunsknivesdragons  
Games » Spyro the Dragon Rated: T, English, Adventure & Hurt/Comfort, [Spyro, Cynder, OC], Words: 14k+, Favs: 3, Follows: 4, Published: Jun 1 Updated: Jun 26  
2Chapter 4 a message delivered  
Two days ago I started my special training. Terrador had me training with both Spyro and Cynder. We're trying to see how I did what I did two days ago. The problem is I don't even know how I did it. One minute Garm was threatening to kill me. Then, next thing I know I'm standing above him; while he's crying on the floor. They said I apparently had full body armor appear on me and I somehow learned how to fight. I know a few basic attacks. But, by their description of the event; I was fighting like I was a professional. I looked at the library for answers and found nothing. They had no books, scrolls, no records of any kind about armor suddenly appearing on dragons. The had books on armor and weapons used by the other moles, cheetahs, and apes. But, that was all they had. What confuses me more is how my arm healed so quickly. During the fight, I had broken the splint on my leg. But, my leg no longer hurt and I was walking better than I had been the last few days. So in a way, something good came out of it. But, I'm still left with more questions than answers.

A knock on his door caused him to jump; he sighed and walked towards the door. He opened it and saw Spyro standing on the other side. He greeted him, "Hello Spyro."

Spyro replied, "Hello Xsdrow," He then asked him, "Are you ready for your first assignment?"

Xsdrow nodded, "Yeah," He walked out closing the door behind him, "Who do I have to go too?"

Spyro answered, "Cyril, he wants you to deliver a letter to a blacksmith here in the city."

Xsdrow nodded while on the inside he couldn't believe it. He thought he was going to be doing something fun and exciting. But, no, he got stuck with postal delivery. He sighed before he thanked Spyro and headed off for the guardian's chambers. As he walked he passed a few dragons; noticing how some of them were giving him fearful looks. While others were whispering to others. This started shortly after his incident with Garm. He paid no mind to their whispers and rumors about him.

As he walked his mind began to wander; he thought to himself, "That dream I had?" he remembered the dream. The dream about the dragon and the bipedal creature. He wondered if that dream held any meaning to it. He also remembered the strange dragon he encountered. He remembered something about a name. He couldn't remember it, but he remembered a name being spoken. He was confused, first the dream and the dragon. then he finds out he has powers, but, no idea how he can call on them. Spyro had once told him how for a while he could not use his powers. After he and Cynder had stopped the destruction of the entire world; he had all but lost most of a connection to the elements. But, after a few weeks of rest and training; he eventually gained all of his powers back. But, he had exerted any kind of power like that. That was possibly why the guardians believed it was the amnesia that caused him to lose control of his powers.

Xsdrow asked himself, "But, what powers?!" he was growing irritated with his lack of knowledge.

He continued walking all the way to the chamber; where Cyril waited for him. From there he received both his assignment and the letter he was to deliver. The ice guardian even gave him a small map of the city. That way he would not get lost. He walked out of the temple and out onto the streets of Warfang. Where more dragons both young and old walked. The place was abuzz with life; some dragons were walking towards stalls. While others were walking into various buildings. This was his first time venturing out into the city. So in a way; his courier mission was giving him a nice tour of a small part of the city. As he walked he heard many dragons talking amongst themselves. But, there was something he heard most dragons talking about. It was something about Cynder and some sort of monster. He couldn't hear much due to the overlapping voices. But, if he was too meet her later he'd ask her what they were talking about. He eventually reached the forge; a small building just close to the east district of the city. The shop was built along the wall; it was constructed out of both brick and wood.

He walked up to the door and knocked; after waiting for a few minutes another dragon answer the door. His scales were gray with a mixture of black; almost like ash. He looked down at him his eyes were dark gray. Xsdrow stood still at first; until he remembered what he had to do. He lifted up the letter to the dragon. Who nodded and thanked him for it. When the door close Xsdrow released a breath of relief. That dragon looked like he wasn't afraid of hurting another. He then began to walk back to the temple. He walked through the streets again; listening to the dragons talking again. But, this time he noticed something he didn't notice before.

In the middle of the city, a massive fountain was built. Around the fountain, many shops, stalls, and other businesses stood. But, what intrigued him more was what was across from the fountain. It was notice board; where a small group of dragons had gathered. He walked up to the group and waited for a space in the group to open. When one did he was able to get a clear view of the board. He saw various signs and fliers posted to it. But, what really caught his eye was the ones asking for help. Some were asking for general labor; such as help with the repair of the wall and to some buildings around town. While others were either challenges or dares. One really stood out fro the others; he reached out and pulled it from the board.

He read the flier, "It's so dull here. Think you can make this place a little more fun? Meet by the fountain; I'm the only cheetah in the city." An intrigued look came upon his face as he turned around and looked at the fountain. Sure enough, there was a cheetah resting near it, and close by the cheetah was a large ball.

Xsdrow walked over to the cheetah; the moment it looked at him he held up the flier. He heard the cheetah speak, "So, you think you can pull this off?" The voice sounded feminine as she rolled the ball towards him. He looked at the ball and then to her; he was confused as to what to do. She then spoke again, "Well, come on," She paused a moment before continuing, "Bounce the ball. Entertain us."

He nodded finally understanding what he had to do; gently he positioned his head under the ball. Trying his best not to pop it with his horns. When he was finally steady he snapped his head up. The ball went a few feet into the air before it fell back down. He moved under it and tried to his it back up. But, what he didn't count on was the ball being a little heavier than most. So, the moment it struck his head; it through him off balance and caused him to drop the ball. He heard a few snickers from the dragons around him. He felt a little irked by the laughter; a determined look appeared on him as he positioned himself under the ball again. He snapped it into the air and readied himself to strike it again. This time when he felt it hit his head he was ready.

He snapped it up again with a hard hit and instead of waiting for it again. He jumped and did a back-flip; smacking the ball with his back legs. Some dragons and moles that were passing by noticed his little display. It intrigued them causing them to walk over and watch as he performed. Xsdrow was enjoying himself; he laughed a little as he smacked the ball a little higher. He tried to get back under it. But, he had missed it by an actual inch and it landed on the ground. He heard a few small claps and yells of approval. It made him want to go one more time. Like before he positioned himself under the ball and smacked it into the air.

The moment he felt contact he spoke to himself, "Faster," He smacked it into the air again. He then flew up and struck it again, "Faster," this time he flew up and above the ball and smacked it down, "Faster," He dived bombed and landed under the ball; this time he used his tail to smack it upwards. A smile stretched across his face, "Faster!" his body then started to glow a bright silver.

The dragons around him were in awe at what they were seeing. The dragon who was performing was now glowing. At the same time with every ball hit; he was moving faster and faster. There were many words to describe what they were seeing. Beautiful, awesome, breath-taking, amazing, skillful. All of those words were best to describe the wonderful display they were seeing. The dragon before them stopped dead center under the ball. Then in one single, beautiful, motion he sprang up and struck the ball hard. The ball exploded and rained down the confetti that was hidden away inside of it. The colorful paper combined with his glowing scales; a passerby would think a festival was happening now.

Xsdrow panted heavily as he sucked in the air; his lungs and limbs ached a little. But, he had so much fun doing what he did. He could feel the confetti falling down onto his body; while his scales dimmed and turned back into their natural color. It was then he heard a single clap; it was shortly followed by another, and then another, and another. Soon he was hearing many claps and cheers of approval and happiness. It caused him to look around and he was surprised to see the size of the crowd. He didn't expect to see this big of a crowd; but, hearing their claps, roars, and yells of approval. It caused him to smile happily as he thanked them for their time. When the crowd dispersed the cheetah from before walked up to him.

She spoke, "That was an amazing kid," she then reached into the bag she was carrying and pulled out an even small bag. She then handed him it, "Take it you've earned it." she then started to walk away.

He asked her, "What is it?" She didn't hear him she only continued walking and soon he lost her in the crowd.

He wondered what was in the bag she had handed him. Gently he grabbed hold of the drawstring and pulled it. The bag opened to reveal it was filled with fifteen small golden pieces. He grew excited for a moment; only to quickly calm himself down before he made a fool out of himself. He resealed the bag and made a small loop out of the strings. It allowed him to carry it on one of his four legs. He then continued on his way back to the temple.

As he walked he couldn't help but wonder, "That glow. How did I do that?" he stopped and looked himself over. An idea then popped into his head and he closed his eyes. He started to concentrate and imagine. He imagined the ball from earlier; he saw it sitting before him. He then thought of himself getting ready to strike it upward. A warm sensation filled his body as he imaged himself striking the ball multiple times. Feeling himself going faster and faster until he reached the climax. He opened his eyes and to his surprise, he was glowing again. It made him smile happily; he closed his eyes again and like before his scales returned to normal.

Xsdrow spoke with excitement, "I gotta show Spyro and Cynder this." He then started to run back to the temple.

Outside the city and beyond its great wall; the cheetah from the square rested underneath a large tree. Her eyes were close and her arms were crossed; her breathing was calm. She then suddenly spoke, "Without a doubt; it was him."

From behind the tree, a large ape walked out; followed by a dragon with dark red scales. Both of them wore identical armor; the cheetah stood up and removed her robe. Revealing herself to be wearing the exact same armor. She looked at the two before focusing her attention on the city. A wicked smile had stretched itself across her face.

She spoke, "We finally found him."

The ape questioned, "His powers?" The two looked at him and he continued, "Does he still have his powers, RIapier?"

She nodded, "Yes, IxIIae. He still has them," She paused for a moment before continuing, "But, there is one problem." She finished.

The dragon asked, "And, what problem would that be?" The voice was an ice-cold female voice.

RIapier explained, "He's completely forgotten about me. And, his powers are limited to movement," She turned and faced both of them, "Without a doubt, our friend, AmXhcete, has joined their ten," She then released a mocking laugh, "Oh and get this he goes by the name, Xsdrow, now." She continued to laugh.

The dragoness questioned, "Xsdrow?" Another pause came upon the group before she continued, "Poor fool has been corrupted more than we think." She finished.

IxIIae spoke, "Corrupted! He fought and beat us all at once! Us, who took him in, raised him, taught him how his powers make him part of the only true dominant species of the planet! He's not corrupted; he's nothing more than a traitor," He noticed a bug crawling near his foot and stomped on it before he finished, "And, traitors are nothing more than lowly bugs that deserve death." He released a deep growl.

RIapier spoke while placing a calming hand on the ape, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up hothead. Like I said his powers are based on movement. But, I can still sense our old friend's powers underneath it."

He asked, "You can?"

She nodded, "Yep, that potion he drank only erased his memory of us and of himself. But, it was also infused with identity magic. So, it was more than likely that the knights figured he was too risky to just leave mind-wiped."

The dragoness quickly spoke, "But, in order for identity magic to work. One must be willing to give up their original name. You said he goes by Xsdrow now; that's more than enough evidence to prove he betrayed us."

RIapier replied, "True, true, but you must remember the knights are cunning. I mean let's face it more than a few times they've outsmarted us. And, they've kicked out butts more than a few times than I can count. But, at the same time, we get away with the same crap. Yes, Xsdrow may be the new name given to our friend, AmXhcete. But, there is still a way we can get him back."

IxIIae questioned, "And, how do you propose we do that?" he paused a moment before continuing. " As I recall each of us called out his name and rank; and all he did was fight and beat us all." he finished.

RIapier smiled and answered, "I have a plan, but I need a little time to get it ready?"

The dragoness asked, "How much time?"

She answered, "As much time as I need to make sure none of you losers screw this up," That earned her a growl from the dragoness, "Aw, did I hurt your feelings PVIsear." She mocked.

PVIsear answered, "You're the one who's going to be hurting if you fail us."

RIapier chuckled, "Moody, I see," She laughed a little more as she walked away from the two, "I need to observe him for a little while longer. The more I know about his condition; the better chance we have at getting him back." She disappeared into the woods grabbing and putting on her robe in the process. Leaving both the dragoness and the ape alone.

The two stared silently at the massive city; they couldn't believe the size of the wall. They, also couldn't believe all the creatures that lived inside the city. Dragons, cheetahs, moles, it was all sickening to them. All those creatures thinking they were the best in their species. While they; two of the men were looking down upon them.

PVIsear spoke, "IxIIae," The ape looked at her, "Report back to the others and tell them what has happened.

He nodded and ran back into the woods; she continued to gaze at the city. The thought raced through her mind as she imaged the city burning to the ground. Its inhabitants begging for her mercy; before she ended their pitiful lives.

She spoke, "When we have him back. None of you will be able to stand a chance against us." She then turned and walked into the forest. Disappearing into it as the others had done.

Finally chapter 4 yay. Sorry, this so long but life happens. Okay...yeah...um... I own nothing from Spyro just the characters I use. That's it nothing more. I'm getting quiet... I'm done...sorry...yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

Xsdrow stared forward at the five training dummies in front of him. At first, they were each standing still; until they suddenly started to sprint towards him. He remained still as he closed his eyes. He could hear their wooden footsteps getting closer and closer. His body started to glow as he continued to focus his power. When the glow was at its brightest; his eyes snapped open and in a brilliant flash. He appeared on the other side of the dummies. They stood still until all at once they were splintered into pieces.

Xsdrow turned an smiled before he said, "Yes!"

Across the training room Spyro, Cynder, and Terrador stood. All three of them had smiles on their faces. His training had been coming along quite well in the past few weeks. Yes, they still had no idea what element. And, he still hadn't figured out how to make that armor appear again. But, at least they knew he was honing in his powers. Terrador was slightly amazed at the young dragon's power. His body would glow a magnificent silver and at the peak of the glow; he would unleash the power. It reminded him of one of Volteer's attacks. How he would use his elemental power to vibrate the cells in his body; allowing him to move faster than most dragons. Yes, many electric dragons are capable of vibrating their cells to move faster. But, only a few could apply it in combat. As Terrador was lost in thought Spyro and Cynder walked up to him.

Cynder complemented, "Nice job, Xsdrow."

He replied, "Thanks Cynder." A glad smile stretched across his face.

Spyro then spoke, "You're getting better each time you train," He smiled before he continued, "If you keep it up; you may be able to call on that armor again."

Xsdrow nodded before he spoke, "I hope so," He chuckled a little before continuing, "oh, before I forget," He looked at Terrador and asked, "Terrador is this my training for today?"

Terrador shook his head; freeing himself from his thoughts. He looked at the three and answered, "Yes, Xsdrow, you're free to do whatever you wish." Xsdrow nodded and was about to make his way for the exit.

Cynder asked, "Where are you going?"

Xsdrow stopped mid-stride before he turned and answered, "I was heading out into the city. Going to see what kind of jobs are on the board today."

Spyro questioned, "Jobs?"

He explained, "That's what they call them. But, they are not like the ones we do for the temple," He then offered, "Do you two wanna come with me and see?"

The two nodded and the three exited the training room and headed for the exit of the temple. Once outside they took to the skies and flew towards the center of the city. A large group of dragons, cheetahs, and moles watched in awe as Xsdrow preformed. He was currently hitting two fire batons into the air. While also balancing a ball on his head. The ball was a small one but it had a strange color too. It also appeared to be filled with some kind of liquid. Spyro and Cynder couldn't believe what they were seeing. They didn't know he was a street performer. He was using his elemental ability to keep himself moving fast. It also added a beautiful silver glow to his moves. Xsdrow smiled to himself as he hit the batons back into the air and into each other. It caused a few embers to fall from them and scatter about. He was going to speed up again. But, then he felt his body do something else. Like before he smacked the batons into the air. Only to throw the ball he had been balancing up. He watched as the ball reached it's maximum height; while the batons had stopped just underneath it. He then took in a deep breath of air. And, what he breathed out was a stream of silver light. The moment the light made contact with the ball; the liquid inside ignited and the ball exploded in a brilliant shimmer of silver. Which slowly rained down onto the crowd. The crowd erupted in a loud series of cheers shortly after.

When the crowd quieted down and Xsdrow collected his pay; they started to walk the streets of Warfang. For a little while, the three said nothing. They just walked the side of the street by side; they had no direction or destination. They were just simply walking in silence.

Spyro was the one to break the silence with a question, "Xsdrow?"

He looked at Spyro and responded, "Yes?"

They came to a stop as Spyro continued, "What was that breath you used?"

Xsdrow knew he was bound to get that answer; it caused him to sigh as he shook his head. He answered, "I don't know," he paused a moment before continuing, "It just happened. One second I was going for a quick slash. Then next thing I knew my body moved on its own." He finished.

Cynder thought for a moment before she asked, "How did your body move?"

He answered, "It felt like something was coming up. I also felt my power focusing itself inside of me."

Spyro spoke, "Sounds like our elemental breaths." There was another pause between the three; until he started to walk back the way they came, "Come on. We should let the guardians know about this."

Cynder began to follow but the two were stopped by Xsdrow calling to them, "Wait." It caused the two to turn and look at him.

Xsdrow continued, "I wanted to show you both something. I know this is important and the guardians would want to know about it," He paused a moment only to sigh, "But, really I just want to talk to you two." He finished.

The two looked at each other and then back to him. For a little while, it was quiet between all of them. The silence was broken by both of them walking back up to him. He looked up at the two; who just nodded and smiled at him. In a way, he figured they were agreeing to what he wanted to do. He motioned for them to follow him before he spread his wings and flew up. The three flew all the one to the western part of the wall. The sun was starting to set now and it was setting with a beautiful shade of red. All three of them rested on the edge; silently watching as the sun slowly descended over the horizon.

Cynder broke the silence with a question, "So, what did you wanna talk about Xsdrow?"

Xsdrow didn't answer for a moment. But, he eventually sighed and answered, "I really just wanted to say thanks."

Spyro questioned, "For what?"

He responded, "Well, for the past few weeks you two have been helping me train," He looked out over the horizon, "Plus you two are the only ones I really socialize with. The other dragons tend to do their best to avoid me, and the guardians I think I just really annoy them." he finished.

Cynder spoke up, "That's not true."

Xsdrow chuckled before he replied, "The only thing I know about myself is my name. And, I have no idea how I'm using my powers," He chuckled again as he finished, "Trust me I know I'm an annoyance to them."

Spyro spoke, "Xsdrow, you're not an annoyance to anybody," He watched as the dragon looked towards him, "I know you've been trying hard to remember who you are. And, both of us know you've been training hard with the power you've rediscovered."

Xsdrow interrupted him, "Yes, I know. But, I don't even know how I'm doing it," He sighed as he looked down at the ground, "I know the guardians may not see me as an annoying dragon. But, it's difficult not to feel like that; when you're angry at yourself."

Cynder spoke, "I know how you feel, Xsdrow," He looked at her, "I know how it feels to be alienated by your own kind." She finished.

Spyro spoke, "And, I know how you feel about being annoying," He looked at him as he continued, "You know for a long time I didn't even know I was a dragon." He finished with a chuckle.

Xsdrow questioned, "Wait, what?"

Spyro laughed, "For a long time I thought I was a dragon-fly."

The three burst into a fit of laughter; after about a minute or two the three calmed down and continued to watch the sunset. For a while they didn't say anything; they just watched the beautiful sight. Xsdrow looked at the two and smiled.

He then thanked them, "Thanks, you two," They looked at him as he finished, "I needed this."

Spyro commented, "Hey, what are friends for."

Xsdrow questioned, "Friends?"

Cynder spoke, "Yeah, we're friends," she then added, "You're our friend and we're your friends." She finished.

Xsdrow replied, "I...I don't think I had friends before."

Spyro chuckled, "You just can't remember them," He then perked up a little, "Hey, maybe there's."

Xsdrow interrupted him, "No, I mean I never had friends at all," He then explained, "This feeling, this happiness, I don't I felt this before. I think I never had friends before." He finished.

It was silent for a moment once again. It was then both Spyro and Cynder stood up and moved closer to him. He was about to stand up but he was stopped; for they had sat at both of his sides and wrapped one of their wings around him. He was confused by this until he heard Spyro speak.

"Well, now you do."

Cynder nodded in agreement before adding, "You've got me and Spyro."

Xsdrow couldn't help but smile as he unfolded his wings and wrapped them around the two. He thanked them, "Thank you, both of you."

unknown to all three of them in the distance a figure watched them through a telescope. The figure was another ape; except this one had white hair rather than the normal color. He growled in anger as he watched the three. When the sun had finally set he saw them leave the wall. He put away the telescope and began to run back into the surrounding woods. As he ran he eventually found and entered a large cave.

From inside a voice spoke, "MaIVhmre, returns!"

The ape eventually came to a stop at what appeared to be a large campsite. At the camp, there was IxIIae, PVIsear, RIapier. There were six other figures there two. One was another cheetah who had three large scars across his eye. There were two other dragons there as well. One was pure white with a yellow underbelly. While the other was yellow with a green underbelly. The fourth figure was a skeleton that wore strange armor. While the last two figures wore robes; which concealed what they looked like.

One of the robed figures spoke, "Report, MaIVhmre." The voice belonged to a female.

The ape answered, "IXalbherd, Xsdrow seems to have recovered some of his aura. But, he cannot properly manifest it."

The other robed figure questioned, "How so?" The voice belonged to a male.

MaIVhmre answered, "MitVIIIsciar, I managed to infiltrate the city undetected. I watched from a distance as he preformed for a crowd; he was able to concentrate his aura into a beam. But, he still can't call upon his blade." He finished.

RIapier spoke, "Only a few weeks and he's using the aura beam," She laughed a wicked laugh, "Won't be long until our AmXhcete is back with us."

The white dragon growled at her, "Be silent!"

RIapier, "Oooh, someone's grumpy," She teased, "What's the matter? Afraid you'll be outdone again, LIIgonsdrow?" She laughed.

LIIgonsdrow roared, "Shut up!"

IXalbherd spoke, "Enough!" Her voice echoed and all of them were silent. She then continued, "We will continue to monitor him. If his powers are truly returning to him; then the Knights have failed. But, if AmXhcete must fall; then RIapier knows what she must do."

They looked at the cheetah as she brought out a large knife and slowly licked it's blade. She then spoke, "Oh, I hope that it comes to that." she finished with a sinister chuckle.

Chapter 5 is complete. Wow, I did not know that many people were going to like this story. um...thanks for the faves and follows... I own nothing except for the OC's used in this story. And...and...and nothing...yeah I gotta stop this...feel like peter from family guy during that one meg episode...yeah...okay I'm done.


	6. Chapter 6 strange dreams

Xsdrow sat on top of the defensive wall of the city; he had his journal out in front of him. With quill in paw, he dunked the end into the ink bottle. He then began to write in his journal, "Spyro and Cynder were unable to join me on the wall today. They were given a search and destroy assignment; I hope they come back okay. I know they were the ones that saved the world. But, it doesn't mean they are immortal." Before his quill made contact with the paper in his journal. He stopped and looked at what he had already written; he thought for a moment before he sighed. He continued to write, "Look at me writing about them like that. Sound's like what I assume a mother would write if she kept a journal or diary. I know they'll be fine; they are the strongest and bravest after all. Well, there's nothing much to write about today. I mean all I've done is usual. I've completed my assignments and I've completed my entertainment job for the day. I have been asking if I could help out with more assignments. I want to do more, not just the bare minimum. But, the guardians seem to just want to keep me there. Possibly, because I still don't know my elemental power." He growled to himself feeling irked by the knowledge, "I still can't believe I don't know my power. I'm able to move fast, shoot beams, and apparently, I can summon armor?! But, I am still in the dark about what I am. I'm a dragon but I don't know what kind I am. I don't even remember if I have friends or family. I can remember my name but nothing else is coming back to me."

Before he could write down the next word he started to feel dizzy. The world around him began to shake, fade, and soon he fell to his side asleep. He found himself waking up in the strange field again. He looked around the area; trying to see if there was anything different. There was; it was a hooded figure slowly walking up towards him. It caused him to immediately get into a defensive position. He spread his wings out to make him look bigger and when the figure was close; he released a low intimidating growl.

The figure stopped, raised one of its hands and spoke, "No need to be afraid," Its voice sounded like that of a female, "I am a friend." It finished which earned another growl from him.

The figure then removed it's hood; revealing the hooded figure to be a large owl. Its feather was a mixture of brown and white. This intrigued Xsdrow; he had heard of and saw an owl in books and out in the surrounding woods.

The owl introduced itself, "My name is Star," she tried her best to not look intimidating. But, if she was in his position; talking to an abnormally large owl would be intimidating enough. She then continued, "It's nice to meet you Xsdrow."

He was shocked at hearing his name come from her. He asked her, "How do you know my name?"

She answered, "Like you, I am a knight."

That answer only filled him with more questions; he asked, "What is a knight?"

Star answered his question, "We are knights," She then motioned towards something off to their right. Xsdrow looked in the same direction and saw the statues from the dream before. She then spoke again, "Long ago this world was shared by only two dominant species," She motioned to the ape statues, "The humans," She then motioned towards the dragon statue, "And the dragons," She looked back an Xsdrow before continuing, "The dragons had control of the element of fire only; while the humans held control of the other elements." Xsdrow grew more interested in the tale; his curiosity began to grow, "Many times the humans waged war against the dragon territories; while the dragons would sometimes raid human kingdoms. The means were always different, land, food, even simple treasure, and glories won from a bloody battle," Star felt a sense of sadness, "For centuries both powers fighting unnecessary battles; causing meaningless deaths, sorrows, and untold sadness to both sides. It wasn't until one faithful day a simple act of heroism changed the way of both species." She looked at the dragon, "That dragon you see before you; his name was Talon. He had no training in combat and he was the runt in his family's clutch." She looked at the human, "One day, King Orion of the northern kingdom was out on a hunt with three of his best knights. As they were hunting they were attacked by three of the dragons fiercest criminals."

Xsdrow spoke to himself, "Criminals?"

Star continued, "The small battle took it's a toll on both sides. The king lost two of his knights; while one of the criminals was killed. But, in the end, the dragons had overtaken the king; before they attempted to strike the killing blow. They told the king how they were part of a group that started the wars between them and their kind. The king thought that these were to be his final moments of life. But, before the killing blow was struck Talon came to the king's aid. He managed to drive off the attackers; he then helped the king and his knight back to their kingdom. When the king was healed he called for Talon to stand before him. It was at that moment the first dragon had."

Xsdrow interrupted, "I'm sorry to interrupt; as much as I love a good story. This one is leaving me with too many questions. So, can you please just tell me what's going on."

There was a long silence between the two; Star stared forward at him. While he watched and waited or her to respond to him. He knew what he did may have been rude, but the story was giving him only more questions. Star wanted to feel angry but at the same time; her friends have told her more than once she tends to drag things out. She chuckled a little as she shook her head.

Star responded, "Very well," She cleared her throat before she continued, "Xsdrow, this world is in terrible danger."

He grew confused and questioned, "How? Spyro and Cynder defeated the dark master."

Star answered, "The dark master was only the precursor of things to come," she sighed before ten robed figures suddenly appeared. She heard Xsdrow growl; she calmed him by lifting her wing before she continued, "Do not be alarmed; they are not real."

Xsdrow asked, "Who are they?"

She answered, "These are the ten fallen warriors. They see themselves as higher beings; meant to rule those they see as lower life forms."

He asked yet another question, "But, that just sounds like what."

Star interrupted him, "The dark master was trying to do," She sighed heavily before she explained, "Malefor was never an evil dragon. They ambushed him one day and infected him with their dark power."

Xsdrow questioned, "But, why?"

She answered, "So that they could return," The world around them erupted into flames; everything in an instant was destroyed, "When Malefor destroyed the world; he had opened a door to the realm of the dark elements. From that doorway, the fallen warriors had returned. When Spyro restored the world," Everything is showed being healed and restored as purple light surrounded everything, "He resealed the doorway, but by then it was already too late."

Xsdrow watched as everything returned back to what it was before. He was still so confused, fallen warriors, knights, none of it was making any sense to him. Nothing; all it was doing was leaving him with more questions.

He asked, "Again, as much as I love good stories. How is any of this supposed to make sense to me? All I know is there's a group called knights and another group called the fallen warriors. The knights I'm assuming are the good guys. While the fallen; well from what you just showed me are the bad guys," He sighed in irritation before he finished, "I understand what you're telling me is important. But, the more you tell me I grow more and more confused."

Star was warned by the other that this wasn't going to be easy. But, he was correct nothing was making any sense. Before she could speak; Xsdrow started to fade away. It caused her eyes to fill with panic.

She spoke as she made her way towards him, "No! No, Xsdrow you have to stay asleep," Her command met deaf ears as he continued to fade, "Xsdrow, please you're a."

Xsdrow gasped as he found himself back at the top of the wall. He stood on all fours looking around; his mind racing with both confusion and panic. After a few deep breaths, he managed to calm himself down. He looked to the sky and noticed the position of the moon. He was surprised to see it was long past midnight. He quickly gathered up his journal and placed it away inside the bag he had carried it in. but, before he could stretch out his wings to fly; a scent entered his nostrils. He stopped moving and closed his eyes. He was allowing his sense of smell to focus on the scent. He didn't know who or what the scent belonged too. But, for some reason, it smelled familiar too him.

When he opened his eyes he unfolded his wings and flew in the direction of the scent. He was heading to the woods; he had no sense of direction, no reason to be flying there. But, the scent was calling to him and his mind was telling him one thing, follow it. He flew all the way to the river; all the way to the spot where he had washed up at. That was where the scent ended; he looked around in confusion. Why was he there? Why did the scent lead him back to there? The sound of a branch snapping to his right was heard. He looked only to be attacked by a flash of light.

He was thrown backward hard and landed on the other side of the river. He coughed loudly as he struggled to get back to his feet. He looked and just above the water floated an armored bipedal creature. In its left hand, it carried a long spear. The spear and armor pulsed with dark energy.

The being spoke, "Do you remember me?" The voice belonged to a female

The voice sounded so cold Xsdrow swore the air around him had dropped a couple of degrees. He had no response to her question; all he could do was stare forward at her. He then heard her release a wicked chuckle. Before the spear in her hand began to glow brighter; she brought it up and lunged it forward. A beam was shot right at him; it moved so fast he barely had time to dodge the attack.

He dodged to the right and tried his best to fight back. But, the warrior was already in front of him and delivered a hard kick to his head. The armor she wore almost knocked him out; on top of that when he tried to open his right eye all he saw was darkness. Panic was setting in; her armor must have had a darkness spell on it. He turned and ran towards the water but she shot a beam of darkness under him. The explosion that came after flung him straight up into the air. While in the air the warrior appeared above him and delivered a hard punch to his stomach. The punch was hard enough to send him not only back down into the earth below; it also had enough force behind it to cause his own body-sized crater. He groaned in pain only to gasp in horror as the spear was stabbed just to the left of his head. He looked up at her as she glared down at him.

She asked him, "Do you remember me now?"

He asked in a voice filled with fear, "Who are you?"

She grabbed him by his throat; brought him up to her face and growled, "Someone you shouldn't"

The rest of her words were muted; he watched her mouth move but no words came. He felt his body going limp; before a surge of power coursed itself through his body. The warrior's hand burned causing her to yell out in pain as she dropped him. She looked at her hand; the metal gauntlet that protected it was now slightly melted. She looked back at him; only this time he was wearing his armor. She smiled beneath her helmet as he brought up his tail-blade. It was now the same length as a broadsword and just as razor-sharp as one. She smiled as she readied both her weapon and herself for a real fight.

The sound of blades colliding with each other echoed through the forest. It was a clash of two warriors in a fight for their lives. The clanging and scrapping of blades if one could hear their echos; they would believe a giant meat grinder was set up in the forest. The launched numerous energy beams at each other. While also lunging and slashing at the other with their weapons. The spear gave her an advantage in the distance. But, whenever Xsdrow would close the gap he would have the advantage in combat. By the time the battle finished; the two were barely left standing. Both of them panted heavily as they stared each other down.

The warrior spoke, "Well, no doubt," She panted heavily a few times before she finished, "You are AmXhcete." She stood up groaning a little as she clutched her side due to the pain that shot from it. She looked at him and chuckled wickedly before running into the woods.

Xsdrow watched as her form slowly disappeared from view; the armor on his body disappeared and slowly he turned around and began to fly back towards Warfang. The sun was now starting to rise; it's rays slowly stretching over the land below. By the time he reached the temple in the center of the city. Cyril was already outside and had a scowl on his face.

Cyril began to speak, "Xsdrow, where in the name of the ancestors have you." He was stopped when the young dragon had walked into the light. He was covered in various cuts, bruises, gashes, and his leg appeared to be broken again. The guardian of ice was at a loss for words; how was this dragon still standing? He asked, "Xsdrow, what," He watched as he collapsed to the ground, "Xsdrow!" He started to run towards him. When he got closer; he got a better look at the wounds. This dragon didn't suffer from no accident, no. he was attacked by some creature that nearly beat him to death. He gathered his broken body up in his paw and ran as fast as he could to the medical wing. Hoping that they could help him once again.

RIapier growled loudly as a strange gel was applied to her wounds. The gel made a loud hissing sound as it was rubbed onto them. The burning sensation made the wounds feel like they were on fire. Shortly after they were set on fire; causing her to release a scream of pain and frustration.

PVIsear growled, "You were out of line RIapier!" She threw the now empty container in her paw down onto the ground. It shattered the moment it made contact, "You could have killed him and he could have killed you!"

RIapier laughed, "Well neither of those happened," She groaned lightly, "Plus I was able to make him go into his true form. Given, that it looked a little shinier than usual. That was still our AmXhcete." She chuckled.

PVIsear questioned, "So he has knight armor? But, it still looks like his true form from when he was with us?"

RIapier nodded, "Yes, if I can make him fight again. I'll be able to inject him with another dosage."

PVIsear asked, "What dosage."

She chuckled and brought up a small vile filled with dark red liquid, "Dark venom. Before the battle, I laced my sword with it. While in my true form I managed to get a few cuts and nicks onto him; while it was in spear mode. The dosage I gave him will put him into a small coma. But, it will make him relieve all the memories he has forgotten." She released another chuckle.

The dragoness smiled, "Clever, RIapier, very clever."

okay, chapter six; I have to say I am having fun writing this story. And I hope it's a good read to anyone who is reading it. Although, usually at this part I don't ask for anything. But, I would be grateful for some more reviews. Don't get me wrong I'm happy with the two I've got. But, I would like to hear what all of you have to say about the story so far. So, please, if you have anything to say leave a comment. Again, thank you to those who have faved and followed my story. And thank you to the two who reviewed my story. Before I forget I own nothing from the legend of Spyro series; I only own the OC's being used in this story.


End file.
